


Abandoned... Just Once

by heroes_never_die



Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Romantic Fluff, lot of emotional shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroes_never_die/pseuds/heroes_never_die
Summary: Ela Gothel left her sister on the isle with their abusive mother, and just when Charlotte is about to break... a special someone shows her the way to revenge, and helps her find a new family... and something a little better.





	Abandoned... Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this might be shit but please enjoy!

“Charlie, just wait!” Ela screamed after her, but Charlotte was over it.  
Charlotte turned around and pointed at Ela, her golden eyes filled with tears.  
“Y’know, I thought you were different, Ela! I thought you weren’t going to leave me like all the others, but it turns out you are just as much of a bitch… I really hope you go have fun in Aurodon with Carlos, and Jay… and Mal and Evie because you seem to love them more than your own sister.”  
“Charlotte!”  
{time skip to three months later, where Charlotte [the daughter of mother gothel] joined the pirate crew and is the rank below Harry, and she is now in really close with Uma and Gil and has feelings for Harry, which he returns, but she doesn’t know that yet…}

“Skank!” Uma screamed at the dusty television, which showed Mal with blonde hair and a prissy princess dress… looking as fake as ever.  
“Traitor!” Harry howled as he took another swig of a drink that Charlotte couldn’t recognize.  
“Fake bitch…” Charlotte threw a can of rotten soda at the television, which exploded into a golden plasma ball… Harry and Uma exchanged glances, staring at Charlotte.  
Everyone on the isle hated the four VKs that decided to turn their backs on evil… but no one hated them as much as Charlotte. They were her family before Uma, and they just stabbed her in the back. Treated her like nothing… left her in the dust while they took everything they wanted.  
Charlotte paid for her sister’s mistakes… Mother Gothel wasn’t the sweetest mother, for example, she would beat Charlotte senseless every night since Ela wasn’t around. Harry, Uma, and Gil pretended like they didn’t notice… for Charlotte’s sake.  
“Shit, I have curfew… see you guys later,” Charlotte muttered to her friends as she headed for the saloon-style doors of the chip shop.  
“Ye can’t go out there, Charlotte… it’s night time. The isle is dangerous during the night.” Harry explained. Charlotte simply shook his concern off, but deep inside… her heart was swelling with love. She loved how Harry was always worried about her. It was adorable.  
“Chill, Hook. If anyone tries to hurt me, I’ll just blast ‘em,” Charlotte teased as she walked out of the chip shop to smell the salty sea, and the trash, and the rats… and all the shit they didn’t have to deal with in Aurodon.  
Charlotte returned to her tower and climbed up the mossy, stone walls that she was imprisoned in a quarter of the day. Charlotte could see her tears drop into a small puddle twenty feet below her.  
From this vantage point, Charlotte could see Aurodon and the fireworks, and the people… and she wanted that. Well, she wouldn’t want to go there without Uma and Gil… and especially Harry.  
Suddenly, two hands yanked her back into the window, causing her to fall and leave a bruise that would certainly be there in the morning.  
“Where have you been?!” Mother Gothel sounded at Charlotte so loud that Charlotte was sure she would be deaf in the morning.  
“I was with my fa-friends.” Charlotte cut herself off, thankfully. She didn’t know what her mother would do if she found out she was in love with a pirate or thought of two other pirates as her family.  
“You won’t be seeing them again! It’s twelve minutes past your curfew!” Mother Gothel screamed before landing fist after fist on her daughter, who was simply sitting on the cold, damp ground accepting it… accepting that this was her life.  
“It’s your fault that Ela left me… the only good daughter I’ll ever conceive!”  
{time pass, Charlotte ran away and went to Uma’s shop, but she looks seriously injured and fucked up… emotionally and physically}

“Charlie, love, what’s the matter?” Charlotte ran into the chip shop sobbing, but it was so late that all the usual customers had seen themselves to their beds.  
Charlotte simply ran past Harry and Uma, who were watching Carlos and Evie talk in an interview on TV, which only made Charlotte cry louder.  
Charlotte ran to a broom closet and hid in it, deflecting herself from the awkward conversion that would surely be occurring when the two pirates found her.  
She could hear footsteps, she could hear the chatter they were surely having. Charlotte didn’t care, she just held her bloodied hand over her mouth and sobbed all the emotions she had been bottling up for the last few months out of her.  
Finally, Charlotte heard a small clank outside the closet and knew that it was the sound of Harry’s hook hitting the knob. “Charlotte, love, I know you’re in there… whatever has happened, just talk to me. I won’t leave you.” Harry’s soft voice tempted Charlotte to open the closet and just kiss him and hug him until it all went away.  
And that’s exactly what she did… Charlotte burst open the closet -almost hitting Harry in the face- and kissed him, her salty tears mixing with the warmth on his lips.  
After a while, she pulled back and collapsed into his chest, sobbing even louder now. “I love you, Harry…”  
“I love you too, lass.” His eyes traveled down her body, and he noticed all of the bloody scars and bruises that littered her body like trash. “Charlotte, who did this to you?” Charlotte looked up to him, her golden eyes the only things Harry could see besides all of the blood.  
“It was my m-mother… she blamed me f-for, for Ela.” Charlotte’s voice turned dark with anger, a look that Harry had never seen on her. “I’m going to kill her….”  
At once, Charlotte got up and walked out of the shop, as if she was on autopilot. “Wait, Charlotte!”  
“Harry, I can get to her… I might be able to use my magic.”  
Harry sighed, his blue eyes making contact with Charlotte’s. “That would kill you.”  
“Yeah, but then everyone would be free.”  
Just as Harry opened his mouth to argue, Gil burst into the chip shop… his face red from running so fast.  
“Guys!” Gil made direct contact with Charlotte. “The whole gang's back… something about Mal coming back? Anyway, the king is here!” Charlotte’s burgundy lips were agape at Gil’s words.  
“Where is he?” Uma yelled, her fists landing on the table as Gil threw them all swords, a wicked smile on Charlotte’s face.  
“Let’s go get those bitches.” Charlotte giggled, making it sound almost innocent in a way. She smiled at Harry and ran out of the shop, hand in hand with him.  
Uma looked at Gil, joyfully. “Gil get ready for a little chaos, looks like we’ll have an extra passenger tonight…”  
___________________________________________________________________

“Harry, we’ve been looking for hours… he must be hiding.” Charlotte sighed, she was exhausted… and her limp wasn’t helping her.  
“Getting of sick me already, love?” Charlotte smiled shaking her head.  
“Never, Hook.”  
They were just about to the docks when Harry suddenly pulled Charlotte into a dark alleyway; keeping his gloved hand above her lips.  
Her muffled voice escaped her mouth, but he simply held his finger to his mouth, telling her to be silent.  
Understanding, she nodded as he took his hand off of her mouth and pointed to a small group down the alley.  
"Is that-"  
"Indeed... that there is King Ben," Harry's eyes widened with surprise, then anger.  
"We gotta get him..." Charlotte uttered softly, her teary eyes trained on Ben, Carlos, Evie, Ela, and Jay...  
"Where's my sister?" Harry swiveled her eyes to Charlotte, who had tears in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking about... all of the memories she had bottled up were overflowing out her beautiful eyes.  
"Charlotte..."  
"Let's get the son of a bitch... stay here." Charlotte kneeled down and silently ran behind a cart full of cloth, her eyes focused on the group. I have to distract them... As if the universe heard her cries for help, Evie started talking into a pipe, causing the rest of the group to look to her and away from Ben. Thank you, universe.  
Without warning, Ben was pulled into an alley; jeweled hands muffling his screams for help. "Nicely done, love." A strong Scottish accent complimented his captor.  
"Why thank you, Harry." Harry? Harry Hook... Ben had chosen the four VKs instead of him, Uma, Gil, and Robin. They would definitely have a bone to pick with the king.  
"Wait... guys, where's Ben?" Ela looked around, her heart began to beat a little faster.  
"Ben?" A silhouette emerged from the shadows, and the group relaxed. Evie signed, relieved. "Ben, don't scare us like that!" She scolded.  
"Don't scare you? But, that's my specialty.." Harry laughed, his blue ocean eyes sparked with something rare on the isle... joy.  
"Harry! Where's Ben?" Evie barked at the boy, who laughed with evil poisoning his voice.  
"Oh, we nicked him.. and if you want to see him again, Mal come to the chip shop tonight. Alone." Harry whispered to the group.  
"Uma wants a little visit." Harry's eyes traveled to Jay. "Ooh, Jay... looks like you've lost your touch." Jay began to charge at Harry but was held by Carlos and Ela; causing Harry to grin even more.  
Harry returned to Charlotte and shared a smile that was anything but subtle with her... as Ben looked to both of them, scared for his life, and Aurodon's.  
___________________________________________________________________

"Only, twenty minutes left now..."  
Ben squinted at Harry confused. "Um, that clock says 11:30." Harry barked at Ben, angry.  
"Hook, play nice... you know what Uma will do to us if we hand her damaged goods." Ben gazed at Charlotte. He was perplexed by her...  
"You're Ela's sister, right?" Charlotte nodded, threateningly.  
"What's it to you?"  
Ben thought over his question before letting it escape his mouth. "You should come to Aurodon... when Mal gets here, you could come with us."  
Charlotte chuckled, not knowing if he was serious. "Oh, so now I’m good enough… I don’t need you, I’ll get there all on my own and break your precious kingdom… Anyway, why would I leave my family?" She gestured to Harry and pointed to Gil and Uma who were in the crow's nest. Harry smiled, feeling his face reddened. Now he knew that Charlotte really loved him... not that he didn't before, but know he really knew it.  
"Ela's your family, not them." Harry chuckled, along with Charlotte; who noticeably limped closer to Ben, her golden eyes squinting at him.  
"Listen, Beast Boy... you don't get to decide who's my family and who's not. Especially since you dumped us on this hellhole." Charlotte spat.  
"How's it feel to be king now?" Harry teased but was quickly interrupted by Gil's unexpected yells.  
"Guys, they're here!" He yelled from the crow's nest. Harry and Charlotte exchanged glances, then grabbed their swords and ran towards the bridge connecting the docks and Uma's ship.  
"Welcome!" Charlotte yelled to her sister, with venom in her eyes.  
Ela looked Charlotte in the eyes, engaging contact; which Charlotte quickly broke.  
"Guess Ben's the only thing you'd return to the isle for, huh?" Charlotte asked Ela, tears appearing in Ela's eyes. Harry walked over to Ela, grabbing her hand.  
"You okay, love?"  
Charlotte lied, responding with a quiet "Better than ever." Harry nodded, unsatisfied with her blatant answer.  
"Finally!" Uma yelled, swinging down from the crow's nest with a mangy rope, and landed in front of the newly made AK's.  
"Hey, Shrimpy," Uma growled at Mal and looked back to Charlotte. Uma gestured for Charlotte to discuss the deal, as planned.  
"Hey, sis." Charlotte waved to Ela, sarcastically. Charlotte could see Ela clenching her jaw, and looked to the rest of the VKs, with nothing but hatred in her eyes.  
"Bet you're feeling bad about leaving me here now, aren't you?" She asked her former friends.  
"Ela..." Evie started, but Charlotte suddenly held her sword up towards them, threatening to start a fight.  
"Save it for someone who cares, Evie."Charlotte sighed, continuing on with the deal. Mal and Ela noticed Harry's hand wrapped around Charlotte's, and immediately wanted to cut it off with their swords.  
"It's Ben for the wand. Now, hand it over unless you want to see your little boy-toy swimming with the sharks." Charlotte coldly spat to her former friend.  
Mal sighed and looked back to the group, who solemnly nodded as Mal handed the wand to her friend, their hands touching for just a split second.  
Charlotte inspected the wand, as Mal turned to Uma. "Okay, give me Ben. Now." Uma reluctantly handed him over.  
"Charlotte... bring down the barrier," Uma ordered.  
Charlotte turned to Harry and nodded, her eyes locking with his. "You've kept us here for long enough, now let us sail along the sea that's rough," Charlotte screamed as she waved the pointed the wand towards the invisible barrier.  
When nothing happened, Charlotte turned to Ela, who had tears streaming down her pale face. "It's fake!" Charlotte snarled. "GET THEM!"  
An all-out war broke out as Charlotte ran to Ben, her sword clenched in her palm so tight it threatened to draw blood.  
Charlotte was exceptional with a sword, but Ben knew tricks Charlotte had never been taught. He definitely learned how to fight in Aurodon, since Charlotte wasn't familiar with Ben's technique.  
Just as Charlotte was about to slice Ben's arm, he threw a canvas bag over her head, blinding her. Then she realized what he was doing, he was taking her to Aurodon. "HARRY! HARRY, HELP!"  
"Charlotte!" Harry sounded. She could hear Harry chasing after her, but Ben was fast... too fast. Tears swam down Charlotte's face as Ben carried across a tunnel, separating Charlotte from her family... from Harry.  
"Harry! Harry, help!" Charlotte sobbed, which caused Harry's heart to break. As Harry was about to jump the distance between Charlotte and himself, Uma blocked him with her arm.  
"Harry... you won't make that. We can't get her back if you're dead. But we will, I promise." Harry's jaw was clenched as he nodded, watching Ben roughly drag Charlotte away from him. He would get her back, along with a little taste of revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a kudos and a comment, please!


End file.
